owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapters and Volumes
Below is a list of chapters and volumes of the ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign'' manga series. Volumes |character = Yūichirō Hyakuya |page = 201 |link = |cover = Imagejpg3 zps7db116df.jpg |summary = Yūichirō's dream of killing all vampires is near-impossible, given that vampires are seven times stronger than humans, and the only way to kill them is by mastering Cursed Gear, advanced demon-possessed weaponry. Not to mention that humanity's most elite Vampire Extermination Unit, the Moon Demon Company, wants nothing to do with Yūichirō unless he can prove he's willing to work in a team--which is the last thing he wants! }} |character = Mikaela Hyakuya |page = 201 |link = |cover = Imagejpg8 zps22f3cb90.jpg |summary = Now that Yūichirō has earned his place in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, he prepares to undergo a fiendish test to acquire the most powerful and deadly of humanity's weapons against vampires--Black Demon Series Cursed Gear. Meanwhile, the vampire nobility welcome a new member--Mika, the best friend Yūichirō thinks died in their escape but who has his own bitter story of survival. }} |character = Shinoa Hīragi |page = 191 |link = |cover = Imagejpg10 zps73a40924.jpg |summary = Yūichirō survives the trial to acquire Cursed Gear--demon-possessed weaponry that is humanity's only hope for combating the vampire scourge. But times are dangerous, and instead of getting to celebrate his newfound power, Yūichirō and his friends are given their first mission: head to Shinjuku and investigate vampire activity. Unbeknownst to Yūichirō, Mika, his best friend and now a vampire, is headed for the same place. }} |character = Ferid Bathory |page = 199 |link = |cover = Volume 4 English.png |summary = A vampire attack reunites Yūichirō with his childhood friend Mika—though they now face each other from opposing sides of the battlefield. Mika begs him to forget about the conflict between humans and vampires and escape together, but he is torn about abandoning his new friends. Then, everything changes when Yūichirō suddenly transforms into a monstrous being with one seraphic wing! }} |character = Yoichi Saotome |page = 192 |link = |cover = Owari no Seraph Volume 5 (English Cover).jpg |summary = Yūichirō has no memory of his terrifying but temporary transformation into a one-winged monster during the battle for Shinjuku. The widely feared leaders of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, however, take note of his squad's unusual talent. Despite the unwanted attention, Yūichirō's resolve to save Mika from the vampires crystallizes as his real training in demon possession and manifestation begins.}} |character = Krul Tepes |page = 192 |link = |cover = Owari no Seraph Volume 6 (English Cover).jpg |summary = The only thing standing between humans and complete subjugation to vampires is sheer tenacity and Cursed Gear. Yūichirō has the first in spades, but to increase the amount of power he can draw from the demon inside his cursed sword, he enters a coma-like state to thin the barrier between human and demon. His power upgrade can come none too soon, as the vampire queen reveals her plans to annihilate the human resistance and claim true dominion over Japan.}} |character = Shihō Kimizuki Kiseki-Ō |page = 204 |link = |cover = Owari no Seraph Volume 7 (English Cover).jpg |summary = Thanks to intelligence acquired by the upper echelons of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, the human resistance knows that vampire nobles are amassing in Nagoya prior to an attack on the human stronghold of Tokyo in one month’s time. Yūichirō’s squad joins a secret mission to exterminate them, but the Moon Demon Company is very unimpressed with their lack of polish. Can these rookies prove their worth in real combat?}} |character = Guren Ichinose Mahiru Hīragi |page = 204 |link = |cover = Owari no Seraph Volume 8 (English Cover).jpg |summary = The attack on Nagoya begins. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army descends on the vampire nobles, aiming to exterminate them completely. Three squads are assigned to take down each of eight nobles. Because they are undermanned in comparison, Shinoa and Narumi squads will have to work together seamlessly to take down their one noble. But lurking amongst the nobles is Crowley Eusford, a formidable vampire eager to drink dry his would-be vanquishers. }} |character = Mitsuba Sangū |page = 180 |link = |cover = Owari no Seraph Volume 9 (English Cover).png |summary = The attack on Nagoya continues! The Japanese Imperial Demon Army descends on the vampire nobles, aiming to exterminate them completely. The nobles fall one by one until Crowley Eusford takes twenty human hostages. He aims to lure Guren out and capture him for information. Can Guren, Shinoa and Narumi squads work together to rescue the hostages and defeat Crowley and his minions?}} |character = Crowley Eusford Chess Belle Horn Skuld |page = 204 |link = |cover = Owari no Seraph Volume 10 (English Cover).png |summary = After losing his mind to Asuramaru’s power in his attempt to save Guren, Yūichirō goes unconscious and is stolen away by Mika. When Yūichirō finally wakes up, he learns that Mika is dying from lack of human blood. Yūichirō offers Mika the choice to drink his blood and become a full vampire, but Mika has something very important to tell Yūichirō about the Seraph of the End project that could change his life.}} |character = Shinya Hīragi Byakkomaru |page = 208 |link = |cover = Owari no Seraph Volume 11 (English Cover).png |summary = Mika and Yūichirō are finally reunited! With Mika on the brink of death, Yūichirō offers his blood to save his friend’s life—which turns Mika into a full-fledged vampire! Meanwhile, the captured Guren is attempting to lead the vampires into a trap set by Kureto, who plans to end this battle once and for all using the Seraph of the End! All groups descend on Nagoya Airport for an all-out war!}} |character = Asuramaru Yūichirō Hyakuya |page = 200 |link = |cover = Owari no Seraph Volume 12 (Japanese Cover).png |summary = Three months have passed since the invasion in Nagoya and Yūichirō, Mika and Shinoa Squad are all on the run from both the vampires and the humans! Just as they resolve to ask Krul Tepes for help, Ferid Bathory and Crowley Eusford intercept them with a suspicious proposal to become the group’s new best friends, bringing with them a special hostage for good measure and the secret of the true purpose of the Seraph of the End project.}} |character = Kureto Hīragi |page = 188 |link = |cover = Owari no Seraph Volume 13 (Japanese Cover).png |summary = }} |} Chapters Not Yet in Tankōbon Format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume: Category:Media Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volumes